What I Did For Love
What I Did For Love is the tenth episode of Red Band Society's first season episode of Season 1. It premiered on December 3, 2014.1 Summary After Emma leaves the hospital, Leo becomes depressed over her departure. Kara overhears Hunter is about to check-out of the hospital while he waits for a liver, but just as Hunter is about to leave, a liver is available for him and he has surgery. Delaney's friend visits Jordi, hoping to get some painkillers. At first, he refuses, but later finds out that he needs the money for emancipation sooner than he thinks. Leo and Kara leave the hospital together and wonder about their futures as they leave Ocean Park Hospital. They end hooking up in Kara's car. Dr. Neday is making progress with Charlie, who is now communicating through a computer. He also shows a romantic interest in Nurse Jackson, but she doesn't want an inter-office relationship. Brittany is still reeling from her fling with Dr. McAndrew. As Emma returns home with her family, she harbors resentment towards her mother for sparingly visiting her while she was in the hospital. She also notices how her eating disorder has affected her younger sister. Emma learns from her father that her grandmother had an eating disorder as well. After Emma's family forces her to have dinner with them, Emma locks herself in the bathroom & purges. Her father later finds her passed out on the bathroom floor. Cast Main Cast * Octavia Spencer as Nurse Jackson * Dave Annable as Dr. Adam McAndrew * Astro as Dash Hosney * Ciara Bravo as Emma Chota * Griffin Gluck as Charlie * Zoe Levin as Kara Souders * Rebecca Rittenhouse as Brittany Dobler * Charlie Rowe as Leo Roth * Nolan Sotillo as Jordi Palacios Guest Cast * Adrian Lester as Dr. Naday * Daren Kagasoff as Hunter Cole * Wilson Cruz as Kenji Gomez-Rejon * John Allen Nelson as John Chota * Marin Hinkle as Caroline Chota * Kennedy Brice as Finley Chota * Jessie Ennis as Water Girl * Lacy Camp as Lindsay Cole * William Haze as David Cole * Carol Anne Watts as Alexa * Victor Love as Dr. King * Tara Lee as Nurse #1 Trivia Memorable Quotes :Kara: You think I'm wrong? :Leo: I think no one's interested in listening to your crap today. :Kara (to Leo): I will take your Transformer leg and hit you over your patchy skull. Now kick the damn ball. :Leo: Have you ever thought of being a motivational speaker? It could be your calling. :Hunter: Despite the bunk liver and the life threatening illness, I'm the picture of health. :Finley Chota (to Emma): Are you really better? :Emma: I'm trying to be. :Emma: I have felt alone for so long. I didn't know why this was happening to me and all this time, there's been a reason. Anorexia is a disease. Just like alcoholism or drug addiction, there's a genetic component. Why would you keep something like this from me? Music * High By: Young Rising Sons - Jordi having a pet scan, Kara standing alone in the lunchroom * Santa Monica Dream By: Angus & Julia Stone - Kara and Leo watching Kara's former friends * We Are Here By: Waz - Leo hitting the goal and telling Kara it's impossible to forget her * Parallels By: Eels - Hunter requesting the name of the person his liver comes from, Kara and Leo making out, Jordi saving the painkillers to sell * Never Thought That This Would Happen By: The Arkells Gallery WIDFL #1.jpg What I Did For Love.jpg leokara.jpg lk.jpg Leo WIDFL.jpg References Category:Season One Category:Episodes